Year of the Jonas
by bloodybrilliantx3
Summary: Erin and Stephanie are the best of friends. Thier life is boring and normal. Until one unexpected day changes that all. The Jonas Brothers. [Story is way better than it sounds believe me!]
1. Chapter 1

Year of the Jonas. [re-done.

**Chapter One. Introduction.**

Erin was a normal girl from Ohio. Anyways, I she had the bestest friend like EVER. Her name is Steph[anie. They pretty much did everything together and liked the same things. But, her life is still boring all the time. She has and always will have the most normal 15 year old's life; ever.

_Pack our bags yea we'll run. Hollywood here we co-_

Grrr... Come on I'm taking a nap.

"Hellooo?"

"Hey Erin!"

"Hey Stephywephy! What's up?"

"Uh, not much. You?"

"Same."

"Are you going to church tonight?"

"Of course I am Steph, I wouldn't miss it, or you."

"Okay I'll see you then Er-bear. Love youuu!"

"You too honey! Later."

"Later."

Okay, so church. _Yawns. _Sorry a bit sleepy. It's pretty amazing. It's like one of the biggest churches. Nobody really goes to it though. It's just amazing. We have our own cafe and bookstore it's that big. So Steph. We're the best of friends. We have just a small addiction. Just, small. Okay scratch that. We have a HUGE obsession. The Jonas Brothers._ Sigh._ They're pretty much ahmazing. Okay enough daydreaming. I have to meet Steph at church at let's see.. 5:45. We always get there early to eat and talk to the leaders and such. And it's currently... 5:15. CRAP! I have to get a shower, do my hair and make-up, and get dressed.

**Okay, intro is up. :D If you want to review you can. I don't care. I'm not going to be all "No reviewing means no writing." Just, be nice. Thanks.**

→ **Erin;**


	2. Chapter 2 WHAM!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers. Only this storyline, and myself (Erin). And Steph. Some of this is based on true events. Not all of it though. I wish it was though. Haha. So everything that's normal s pretty much true. :D Song in here is Wake Up Call by Maroon 5.**

Year of the Jonas.

_Chapter 2. Wham!_

Okay, so I skipped the shower and wnet straight for my hair and make-up. Easy. I turned on my straightner and walked into my bedroom. I put on a little mascara and eyeshadow. Then went in to the bathroom to do my hair. Done. Got dressed. I finally decided. I went for a pair of jeans, just plain jeans. With some grey Converse and an orange polo shirt with a grey one under it. Simple yet my style.

I jumped into the car even though I was 15, I was turning 16 in 2 months. I had my temps but, my mom didn't care that I drove alone. Besides, I was an excellent driver. The same was for Steph. Both of our parents were out of town for the week. So, we were able to do whatever during Thanksgiving break. I know, Thanksgiving. But, my parents and hers were on business trips. So sad, but this happened every year so that was that. It had started pouring rain when I was driving down the highway. Gr... I was way upset. I flipped on the radio to a random station.

_Wake up call caught you in the morning with another one in my bed._

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Care about me anymore?_

_I don't think so._

Dang it, phone again. Vibration setting. I hate it. I turned the volume down and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I might be a little late."

"Oh, me too."

"So I'll see you at church in 15?"

"Sure later."

Steph once again. Going to be late, as well as I.

After 12 minutes I arived at church. Steph got there about 4-5 minutes after I did. I was waiting in the cafe downstairs. She ran as fast as she could shouting S.O.S. by The Jonas Brothers at me. I just busted out laughing. When she finally sat down we both realized that the church... was completley empty. And usually right now at 6:10 it was a mad house. But, it was dead.

"Is it Saturday?"

"I'm pretty sure Steph, why?"

"Uh, hello. It's like BOOM. Nobody here."

"True. Let's go check the offices."

"Okay, coffee first!"

I ran up to the cashier desk at the cafe and paid for mine and Steph's coffee. Starbucks bottled frapps as usual. We walked past the gym where we met straight to the offices. Zak and Matt were sitting there discussing the book of Luke. We walked in and asked what was going on. They repilied with a

"Uh, some musical act or puppet show is going on in the gym tonight. So church was cancelled."

"Oh, okay thanks guys."

"No problem girls." they responded.

We walked out of the office quickly turning the corner and sitting on a bench.

"Steph, I think we're being punk'd."

"Agreed."

"Actually, let's go SEE ofr ourselves what's in the gym."

"Okay, this is getting way weird."

"Agreed."

We got up and went to the gym doors. I opened the door backwards facing Steph.

"ERIN! WATCH O-"

Wham! I had ran straight into somebody.

**Okay second chapter down. Haha. Anyways, I hope you all like the story so far. And you might be a bit shocked to see who Erin ran into. Haha. Anyways, this story is going to get A TON better. These are just the boring chapters that start a story. Haha. Review for me? Thanks guys. I REALLY appreciate it.**

→ **Erin;**


	3. Chapter 3 You Have A Dollar?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers. Only this storyline, and myself (Erin). And Steph. Some of this is based on true events. Not all of it though. I wish it was though. Haha. So everything that's normal is pretty much true. :D**

Year of the Jonas.(re-done)

_Chapter 2. You have a dollar?_

**(Steph's P.OV.)**

I was sitting on a bench with Erin at church. Nobody was there. This was getting VERY suspicious. Erin suggested that was wnet to see who or what was in the gym. I agreed. She walked backwards like ninja style haha, facing me. I screamed!

"ERIN WATCH OUT!"

I really don't think she heard me. She had ran straight into something, or someone.

**(Erin's P.OV.)**

Ouch and who I ran into was all I can think.

"Oww! Oh, my gosh! Are you okay?"

Was all I could hear.

"Yea, I'm fine."

I opened my eyes as Steph helped me up. I looked around. And the one person I would never guess for me to run into was...

"FRANKIE JONAS! MR. FRANK THE TANK?!"

"Yes?" was all he could reply.

I was officially the most stunned person, next to Steph who had the most surprized look on her face. She was just as stunned as I was.

"Oh, my gosh Frankie are you okay?!"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good. I was so worried. Anyways, I'm Erin and this is Stephanie."

"Correction, Steph." she shot a evil look at me.

"Okay, this is Steph." I replied.

"Haha, okay."

He walked out with 5 dollars in his hand. Steph and I looked at each other with the most excited look on our faces. Where there was a Frankie Jonas, there were Kevin, Nick, and Joe.

"Oh my gosh, do you know who we just met?"

"Uh, yea.Steph, wait who was that again?"

"The, yes THE FRANKIE JONAS!"

"EEEKKKK!" was all I could say.

We turned away from each other to face about 4 or 5 other people fighting over something. It was mine and Steph's small ground leader, another leader and all 3 of the Jonas Brothers. The room immediatley fell silent and everyone looked at us.

Joe yelled "Awkward."

"Steph, Erin! Could you come here real quick?" was all our leader could spit out.

She knew we adored the Jonas Brothers, but neither Steph or I expected this.

"Uh, okay."

I looked at Steph and she nodded and screamed silently at me. Thank God it was silent. We managed to walk halfway across the gym over to the group.

"Erin, Steph this is-"

"THE JONAS BROTHERS!" Steph yelled at her.

"Steph!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Erin and this is Steph."

"Hey." they all replied in unison.

"So..." Joe said.

"Sooo... what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, umm. We're actually performing here tonight at 10:00. And you? Because I'm assuming you're not here for the concert?" Joe replied.

"Oh, we go to church here and we didn't get the memo that it was cancelled." I said.

"Oh. Haha." Joe had chuckled.

Steph was still standing there blank faced. I nudged her. She was about as quiet as Nick was. The crazy thing was; she talked ALL THE TIME. I was freaked that she was not saying anything.

"So, uh. Would you guys like to attend the concert?" Kevin managed to speak up.

Steph immediatley blurted out "Of course we would!"

"Haha, I figured." Nick looked at Steph oddly.

Our leaders had suddenly disappeared. Leaving us there, just standing staring at each other.

"Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself properly. Even though I don't really need to but, I'm Kevin." he said extending his hand to both of us.

"I'm Joe."

"And I'm Nick. But, of course you knew that."

"Haha." Steph and I both managed to laugh.

"Lol." Steph immediatley said.

"HAHA! Not funny." I replied.

I started lauging sarcastically. Frankie walked in and asked if someone had a dollar. I thought 'oh come on you had 5 dollars, how much can you buy from the VENDING MACHINE?!'

"Oh, yea. Here Franks." extending a dollar out to him.

"So. You ladies want to hang backstage." Nick asked

"Sure, it's not really a backstage area though. Haha." I said.

"Believe me, we know EVERY inch of this church." Steph said.

"True, and I bet you do." Nick agreed.

"Oh well." I replied.

We all walked back to the back. Or backstage as Nick put it.

"So where are you guys from? Like around here or?" Nick asked.

"Well, we're both from here." Steph said.

"Oh awesome. We're here for 2 more weeks." Joe said really softly.

I thought, Oh no. Joe talks really soft and slow when he likes someone. But which who? Me or Steph?

**So the story is kinda coming along. So who does Joe like? Gotta read on to find out. This chapter didn't take me long write so it might suck. But, I'm happy that SOMEONE likes it. So review darlings! Love you all! xoxoxo**

→ **Erin;**


	4. Chapter 4 Depressed

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers. Only this storyline, and myself (Erin). And Steph. Some of this is based on true events. Not all of it though. I wish it was though. And if I had a freaking diary I would write in it. God. Get over it. So everything that's normal is pretty much true. :D Get over it. If you don't like my story don't freaking read it! **

Year of the Jonas.

_Chapter 4. Depressed._

I have to admit I was pretty excited that they were staying for 2 more weeks. But, what really bothered me was who Joe liked. Or if he did like somebody. I've only had one other boyfriend in my life and his name was Adam. He was a nice guy things just didn't work out. We're still friends to this day.

**Pause.**

"Erin, darling. I want you to always know I'm here for you. I just don't think this boyfriend/girlfriend thing is going to work out. I'm really sorry."

"But, Adam. I can't let you just leave."

"I'm sorry."

**Play.**

I've never seen him again after that.

"Erin? Erin? ERIN?!" Steph practically yelled in my ear.

"Hmmm?"

"Flip out your phone Nick, Kevin, and Joe want your number."

"Oh, sorry. I kinda zoned out."

"You think?" Joe chimed in.

I laughed kinda a fake laugh. We exchanged numbers and they said they had to go practice for tonight's performance. Which was in 2 hours. Steph and I had went into the big church after leaving the gym.

"Erin, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Why?"

"You look kinda... depressed."

"Oh, well, don't worry about it I'm fine."

"Okay. Erin, I just don't want you upset."

"No, no I'm fine."

"Alright."

**Jonas Brothers. Nick's P.O.V.**

After saying goodbye to Erin and Steph we went onto the stage for a quick rehersal. Then, went backstage yet again. You know Erin was right it wasn't really a backstage area. I silently laughed to myself.

"Hey Kevin. Could you come here for a second?" I asked.

"Sure, hold on."

Surely he was doing his hair or practicing some chords.

"Yea, what do you need?"

"Uhm, Kevin. I think... uh. Well..."

"Awwww, Nicky have a little crushy?"

"Uh, well. Not me. I think Joe does. Or he's just really depressed after losing Jackie."

"How can you tell?"

"Oh come on Kevin. He's talking really slow and soft. Always making jokes around them. Obvious."

"Sure, whatever."

Kevin walked away out of sight. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. So I went back to reading and practing the words and chords to "Hello Beautiful".

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

You know what? I actually think Nick was right. I really aren't sure, I mean Joe's weird ways vary from time to time. But, we just had to figure out who, and why. And possibly catch him in act; of something.

"Joe?"

"Hmmm."

"Why are you depressed?"

"Uh, no reason why? And can you really tell I'm depressed?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. YES!"

"Okay, okay. I think... I possibily... just maybe..."

"Joe what's going on?"

"Okay, I think I possibly like another girl."

"Come on you just broke up with Jackie like last week."

"I know. She's just simply amazing, this girl. She's really down to earth. Georgeous. But, there's one problem. I really don't think she likes me."

"Joe, how could someone not like you? Besides, who is this girl anyway?"

"True. I am stunning."

I laughed to myself. 'Stunning' was a word that was deffintley not in Joe's vocabulary.

"So, who is it?"

"Uh... I think it's... Well it's complicated."

"JOE! NOW!"

"FINE! IthinkIlikeErin! But, there's an age difference. GOT IT?!"

"Awwww. Joey."

He stormed out of the room with the worst look on his face. Oh, no. Not the pouty Joe. It's worse than the regular one. Yes, I finally knew. Man, I really don't know how Nick can tell these things. It's amazing. I just had to wait for the right moment. To tell; Steph and Nick.

**So the story is kinda coming along. So we know who Joe likes. I know it's kinda moving fast, but I like it so far. So does Kevin tell Nick and Steph? Gotta read on to find out! Any ideas are welcome! So review darlings. Love you all. xoxoxo**

→ **Erin;**


	5. Chapter 5 Fairytales Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers. Only this storyline, and myself (Erin). And Steph. Some of this is based on true events. Not all of it though. I wish it was though. And if I had a freaking diary I would write in it. God. Get over it. So everything that's normal is pretty much true. :D Get over it. If you don't like my story don't freaking read it! **

Year of the Jonas.

_Chapter 5. Fairytales part 1._

After Steph and I had finished talking I got a text from Nick. Since Steph's phone was taken away he asked to talk to her through my phone. I said it was fine and he immediatley called.

"Hey, Erin can I talk to Steph?"

"Sure, hold on."

**Steph's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Steph."

"Oh, hey Nick what's up?"

"Well, Kevin wants you to come here. Just you. Can you play if off so that Erin doesn't come along?"

"Yea, sure no problem."

"Okay. I'll be backstage with him. Come on back."

"Okay. Later."

**Erin's P.O.V.**

"So what did Nick want?"

"Nothing."

"Mhmmmm. I'm sure Steph."

"Well, you should be."

"Okay, whatever."

After sitting there listning to my iPod for 10 minutes Steph told me she had to go to the bathroom.

"Okay, go." I had a huge smile on my face.

Haha. She got up. I knew something was going on. Just maybe? I hit a new playlist I put together the night before, and relaxed.

**Steph's P.O.V.**

PHEW! That was played off well. I proceeded backstage. And turned the corner to find Kevin and Nick staring at me blankly.

"So, uh. Hi?"

"Hola Senorita Stephanie." Kevin replied.

"So what's up?"

"Oh, well. Nothing. What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"So, we have some news, well I have some news." Kevin explained.

"Wait, you do?" Nick answered confused.

"Well, yes." Kevin said as nudging him.

"Oh yea, right. Kevin has some news." he put air quotes around "news."

I laughed and told them to go on.

"So, Joe."

"What about Joe?"

"Well, I have gathered some disturbing and interesting news about him."

"Do tell." I answered anxiously.

"Well, he just totally confessed to me that he 'kinda, sorta' likes Erin." he said as putting air-quotes around 'kinda, sorta'.

"What?!" Nick said under his breath looking disappointed.

"Are, you serious?"

"Do you really think I would joke about this? Kevin snapped back.

"Hmmmm... good question."

"STEPH!" Kevin and Nick replied at the same time.

"Okay, okay. Do you think he'd tell her?"

"I really don't know. It doesn't take Joe long to confess to someone he likes them."

"Well, Erin's 16th birthday is in 2 weeks. He COULD do it then. Or before, or... after."

Kevin nodded.

"Okay, we have to get them together before that." I half screamed at them.

I could tell Kevin was already working on a plan. And as for Nick, he was looking for something I like to call revenge. He had that gleam in his eyes that he knew something wasn't right. And he knew it.

"Well, Erin's going to be looking for me. So I'll see you guys after the concert."

"Okay later. Stephy." Kevin chuckled back at me.

I exited the room with a lot of mixed emotions. Hate, anger, happiness, worry, and most of all I was anxious; to know when Joe would tell her of course.

**Erin's P.OV.**

I heard slight breathing then an

"Erin?"

"What?! Huh?"

"You fell asleep." I heard Joe say.

"Oh, hey. Sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. Well anyways, we're performing in an hour I don't want you to miss it."

"Aww, thanks."

"No problem well I gotta go. Later."

"Later."

Wow was a I really asleep for 25 minutes. Wait, where was STEPH?! She I knew had gone to the bathroom. But, after that who knows. She could be anywhere by now.I heard the door open and footsteps behind me.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Steph. I missed you!" I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"I... uh, missed you too?"

"Wait, where have you been?"

"Well, bathroom, and I went to look in the bookstore. You were asleep so I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, the boys are performing soon."

"Yea, I'm sure there are a lot of people here already."

"I don't know I didn't go past the gym."

"Oh, well let's go take a look."

We walked out to find the line right in front of the door.

"Steph were these people here when you walked in?"

"Uhm, well I don't really rec-"

"Steph! Were they here or not?"

"No. Geezz."

"Well, I guess we're waiting."

As we approached the other girls they looked at us oddly.

"What are you wearing? This is a Jonas Brothers concert. And you're wearing that?" one girl said.

We just ignored them. We didn't care. Besides we MET THEM AND HAD THIER CELL PHONE NUMBERS! Ha, beat that. I just recited that Hannah Montana line. In my head. Oh gosh. Imagine what I might say outloud. As we approached the door the man asked for our passes. We showed them and he gave a smile. Steph and I walked right on in.

"Wow." I heard Steph say.

"I don't EVER think OUR church was this... Jonasified."

"Haha, Jonasified."

"Wait, correction. I don't EVER think it was Jonasified."

Steph laughed at the Jonasified part. I never really used that word much anymore.

"Hey everyone!" I heard Nick say over the really loud mic.

All the girls screamed. Steph and I stood there like flamingos in a flock of pidgeons. **(A/N that was from Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen, check it out!)**

Everyone stared because we weren't following the croud. Oh well, we never did anyways. They played a couple of songs. I sang to most of them. Then they put the legendary stool on the stage. All the girls screamed. Yes, you guessed it. Steph and I didn't. They all stared at us again. Whatever. I told Steph I was going outside. And started to walk away.

Obviously Joe had noticed me and saw I was walking away.

"I really would like the girl in the orange shirt with grey converse to come up here really quick."

Suddenly I stopped. And all the girls that were making fun of me earlier had the 'jealous look with an evil eye' on thier face. I felt terrible.

"Uh, okay."

I turned and walked twards the stage. Joe helped me up. Like I haven't ever been on this stage before. I'm glad he did though, I almost fell.

"And your name is?"

"Erin."

"Joe." he extended his hand yet again. We did this like 4 hours ago haha.

"So, I'm sure SOME of you know this song. Hello Beautful?"

They all screamed and some stared at me, no surprise.

Joe sang. And directly at me. Man, I really had a weakness for guys who could sing and not make a fool out of themselves.

I smiled and said 'thanks.' Kevin and Nick both glanced over at me and gave a small smile. I returned it and went back to where Steph was. All the girls around us asked what it was like.

I replied with a "It's just like your best friend singing to you. But, it comes from the heart."

They looked at me like I was a strange religious person. (and I was) Like I was just going to burst out in scripture or something. They sang two more songs one new "Take a Breath" and one really old. "I Am What I am." It sounded totally different after they had grew up and thier voices changed. But, it was still none-the-less amazing.

It was time for the meet and greet. Steph and I were last in line. As usual for everything else. After about 35 minutes of hearing "Joe I love you!" or "OMJ IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS! or "Can I have your autograph, number, shirt, etc." I was about done. But thank go that was it.

"Hey!" I heard Nick say as he approached us.

"I now feel sorry for what you have to go through after every concert. When you could just be resting."

"Haha. We wish. But, it's all for the fans."

"You guys were great tonight!" Steph said.

"Awww thanks, I heard as Kevin walked up to us as well.

Joe was nowhere in sight.

"Anyone seen Joe?"

"Uh, he went backstage."

"Oh thanks Kevin. I'll see you guys soon?"

I walked backstage to find Joe somehow waiting for me.

"Hey... Joe."

"Hey... Erin."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Making me stay. I about left until you said something."

"Oh. Well you're welcome. I guess."

"So what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. What about you Miss Erin?"

"Same. Tired."

"Tired. You're telling me you're tired?! I had to go out there and do a show!"

"Point taken." I hit myself in my brain. Erin why did you have to say that?!

"Soo... uh, Erin..."

"Hmmm?"

**So, I decided to make this chapter long. This is part one and I'm putting part two up tomorrow. I'm probably going to be up until about 3 or 4 in the morning so I might be writing and reviewing a lot. I do a lot of that on the weekends. Anyways, I have an idea about a new romance forming. Not sure though. (Oh, and I don't have spell check so I'm sorry if there's words mispelled and such.) Any ideas are welcome! So review darlings. Love you all. xoxoxo**

→ **Erin;**


End file.
